When Christmas Comes to Town (Little US and UK)
by PaperBackWalker
Summary: Little America is feeling down on the Polar Express when he can't find a reason to believe in Santa Clause. Britain comes and gives him a reason. (I made this like a year ago and it's soooo cuuuutteee XDDDDD )


The Polar Express Hetalia Version Christmas

(All on 'polar express' France and Britain looking for Little America)

France(to Britain): I'm telling you, he's all alone on the caboose! Just standing there!

Britain(walking with France toward caboose): I don't see why he would be all alone. .

France(a bit more fierce): Well he doesn't understand all of this.

Britain: What, of course he does! It's a holiday!

France: One that you never really covered!

(they stop in the middle of the caboose, america is outside and can't hear them)

Britain: Are you trying to state that my teaching skills aren't as "supierior" as you French would do it?!

France(gasp): (pause) well, of course! ho ho ho!

(Britain turns away)

France: So does he know the story?

(Britain stops in his tracks, turns his head)

Britain: Story?

France: The legend? The one that little Finish country enforces every year?

Britain: Of course he does. What's it to you?

France(frowns): Have you ever given him a present?

Britain: Ye-!

France(interrupts): A PROPER one? With ribbons and colored paper?

(pause)

France: Does he know that every year the man in the red suit is supposed to come down his chimney and present him with gifts, if he's good?

(Britain says nothing)

France: So what happens when nobody comes? Or perhaps . . . his 'brother ' simply forgot? How does he feel?

(Britain opens his mouth, as if to insult France, but ends up feeling dreadful-knowing he's right. ) (Britain walks slowly to the window, and sees a little america standing beside the railing, looking up at the stars)

(France comes up next to Britain)

France(Frowns, looking outside): (Sighs) to think that could have been my little country . . . (mocking) he would know everything about th-(Britain smashes his fist in France's Face) (France falls over, clutching his face)

(scene changes to America, looking out at the stars)

(Door opens and Britain steps out quietly)

Britain: Hey America (embarrased) What are you doing all the way out here?

America(turns to Britain, then turns around back to stars): I was, just thinking about . . tonight.

(Britain walks up next to him, puts his arms on the railing)

Britain: (bites his lip) What do you think about it?

America(looking at stars): I realized, that I don't know all that much about christmas I guess. I remember the rules. .

Britain(tries smiling): The rules?

America(Still looking up): The part where you have to be really good. To have him come I mean.

Britain(smile disappears): Oh, yeah.

America: I was. . . kinda hoping . . . that I-I don't know why I'm here(starts crying, and rubs his eyes)

(Britain immediately attempts to comfort him, but America shrugs away)

Britain: America I have something to te-

America: Maybe I'm not good at (still crying) this santa thing!

Britain(crouches down, eye-level): America, you are more than good. I want you to always remember that, alright? The reason that he didn't show was-

America: Because I was bad! rubbingg his eye) I get it!

Britain: No! Listen, please, it's not because you were bad.

America: Then (sniff) what?

Britain: You- (cuts off, stares at America, who's now in pieces, effortlessly trying to cover his face) You are special.

America(opens one eye): What?

Britain: He understands that you don't need presents to be happy. Other kids, well, they find their souce of happiness through gifts. Though it doesn't work that way.

America(removes his hands away from his face): Then, why does he deliver the presents?

Britain: He does that every year as a reminder to everyone that Christmas is about giving-though it's not the acctual present that counts.

America: (sniff) What then?

Britain: It's about giving others love-to show that you really care about them. Someone who wants to express their love for another might give someone a gift, but it's the effect it has. . the fact that someone went out of their way to try to make that person happy is really what counts.

(America listens)

Britain: Though someone like you definitely deserves a great gift. Not just some store-bought toy. Has there ever been something you always wanted for christmas?

America: . . . (hand in his mouth, pulls it out) . .

Britain: Alright, you don't have to tell me (Smiles, rubs America's hair)

(America suddenly hugs him, knocking the wind out of Britain)

Britain(gasp): Oh-hey. (america still hugging him) So, I see you were looking at the sky, right?(sounds like he's being squeezed)

America(let's go, runs over to railing): (cheery)Oh right! I was looking at the stars!

(Britain stands, recovering)

America: I read somewhere that if you wish on a star, it can come true.

Britain: Well, it can. (walks over next to him by railing)

America: I was, wishing that he would come . . (sounds down)

Britain: . . . (looks up at sky)

America(turns to Britain): So, what do you do on Christmas?

Britain(looks stunned for a sec. then turns to America): Well there's . . . snow covered rooftops . . . lights on the tree . .

(sings) the sound of singing, you'll hear down every street.

Families have gathered, from miles away.

Oh merry christmas, it's christmas day.

Oh merry christmas, it's christmas day.

(America sings) I'm wishing on a star, I'm trying to believe.

That even though it's far, he'll find me christmas eve.

I guess that Santa's busy, cause he never comes around.

I think of him when christmas comes to town.

(Britain looks concerned)

America: I think it would be great if he just showed up, if I could see him. That's what I want.

(Britain looks down at him)

America: Do you think he'll come? I've already wished on like-50 stars already-

Britain: Then you don't have to worry (smiles, acknowledgingly).

America: . . . then why do adults get excited about Christmas? They don't get presents.

Britain: (laughs) Well because-

(sings) it's the best time of the year, when everyone comes home.

with all this Christmas cheer, it's hard to be alone.

putting up the christmas tree, with friends who come around.

it's so much fun when christmas comes to town!

presents for the children, wrapped in red and green

(America sings) all the things I've heard about but never really seen.

(Britain sings) No one will be sleeping on the night of Christmas Eve, hoping Santa's on his way!

(both take a moment and look at the sky, a shooting star shoots across)

(Britain knees down to little America)

(Sings softly) When all the dreams of children, once lost will all be found. That's all I want when Christmas comes to town.

(America yawns, sings) That's all I want when christmas comes. . to town.

(Gives Britain another hug, Britain picks him up and carries him back inside the train as America's already asleep)


End file.
